I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Experiment
by elmoruthPotterfan6
Summary: Fred and George have a new experiment to try. Hermione lives with them in their flat after she broke up with Ron. She works at the Shop constantly. What is this potion? Is this another Twin's prank? Two-Shot. Review. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Experiment**

**By ElmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: I really shouldn't be doing this…I shouldn't put off my other works for a two-shot like this one. I had this idea for a while. And, unlike my other rated 'M' story, this one has a defined plot that I could work with, and therefore better…and this one is NOT a dream so I could have more details.**

**Title from the All American Reject's song _Dirty Little Secret_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Obviously. **

**Rated M for maturity. Thank You. **

**Shot One of Two. (1/2)**

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her bed. It was a tiring day after working in the Twin's shop. It was busy and Hermione was running around on her feet all day until it slowed down around dinner time. She accepted the job offer from the Twins after they said that they needed more help and needed someone they could trust who wouldn't knick any of their stuff. Hermione, as it turns out, was a vital person to any business. She could open the shop, close the shop, take inventory, and balance the funds very effectively. Every day she made sure all of the shelves are properly organized and the displays catchy before she unlocked the front door at eight and made coffee for the morning people. After walking around the store for a few hours, the Twins took over and she arranges the shipping orders to make sure that everything is and will be ready to be shipped. After that is a lunch by herself, with a co-worker, or one or two of the twins. In the afternoon, she either finishes the shipping or takes over the cash register. She often does inventory every other day in the evening. After they close just after eight (ten in the summer), Hermione quickly- yet effectively- takes care of the books for an hour. Dinner would be thrown somewhere after the rush and before closing, sometimes even after they closed.

Hermione was almost twenty one. At this point of her life she didn't have a boyfriend, seeing as she works too hard at the shop. She often didn't give it a second thought that she hasn't had a long lasting relationship. She dated Ron a year back after the Battle to End All Battles. The relationship between them was blissful for the first few months; Hermione couldn't have pictured it better. She could have almost tolerated their fighting after four or so months when she moved in with him. Honestly, she could, but more often than not, they were fighting about something minuscule. She loved him then, she did, but she was tired of the bickering. And when she confronted this to him, Ron admitted that he was too. Through this, they couldn't get over that hump. Hermione started to dread coming home from working part- time at a clothing store, there was no interest at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, without him asking her inquiring questions about who she was with. After a few months of that, they decided to stay apart and she had moved out. That was when she moved in with the Twins and started to work for them. It seemed to have worked out for the better, it seemed. Or, at least, that is what she told herself.

She now lay in the spare bedroom, currently her bedroom, in the flat above the shop. The Twins willingly let her live there rent free. She couldn't cook perfectly but it was better than what the Twins could have done. Her room was small, like the other two bedrooms. It only held her bed, a dresser, a desk, and a very small closet. One poster was on her wall at the moment until she redecorated: a Holyhead Harpies poster of Ginny.

It was around midnight, give or take a minute, when she awoke to the sound of her bedroom door open. At first she thought it was just her dream and she fell back asleep. Until…

"Oy, Hermione. Wake up!"

She rolled over again and groaned. "The flat better be on fire," she warned. She could picture the twins smiling.

"No we got-"

"-An experiment that-"

"-We would like-"

"-Your input-"

She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. "Too fucking bad, Weasleys."

"Me thinks the lady protests too much," said Fred.

"But this is _our_ apartment-" said George.

"-And, out of the goodness of our hearts-"

"-We let you live rent free…What say you?"

Hermione growled unlady like and sat up on her bed, using both of her arms to support her. She tucked her legs beside her. Her hair sprang around her like a lion's mane and a loose Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes T-Shirt was hanging off of her left shoulder.

"Well go on, tell me about it."

"No, no," laughed Fred, "that would just ruin the fun. Just sit back, and relax, okay?"

Hermione blinked the sleep out of her eyes and the forms before her came into focus. Both of the men in front of her wore only their undershorts- George in red, Gryffindor ones, and Fred in light shamrock green with _Ireland_ printed repeatedly. She has been used to seeing them in the likes of similar lack of clothing, but this time…felt different for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on it. It disturbed her slightly.

Fred pulled some sort of bottle from behind his back. A spray bottle with red-pink liquid. He swirled it once and then sprayed four times over Hermione's bed and form. On her exposed skin, she felt the liquid tingle lightly and become warm; the same thing with her legs and chest when the liquid seemed to sink through her covers. She smelt oranges, which she learned was the smell that Fred emanated. She felt her heart pitter quickly underneath her ribs. She blinked in confusion, emotions flying all over her.

"What was that?" she questioned, feeling the heat slowly disperse all over her.

"Oh puppet, that was just the beginning," played Fred.

She blushed at the feeling of her skin tingling. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to hide it. Her blush got deeper when she moved. The twins smiled in unison. Her thoughts became ecstatic, featuring only one person: Fred Weasley. That took her by surprise.

They both sat on the edge of her bed, playing with the tops of her blankets. Hermione, still confused, bit her lip.

Soon, she became too hot under her blankets. Without a second thought, she pushed her blankets away. She only wore the shirt to bed tonight as well as her favorite pair of knickers. The shirt was Fred's once until she stole it. The previous owner smiled brightly and scooted closer to her. She felt some sort of connection swelling beneath her chest. She couldn't figure it out. Her mind wasn't focusing on anything other than the man she knew for almost half of her life before her. He looked identical to his twin but living with them for as long as she has, she knew that his personality was different. He seemed to enjoy spending time around Hermione and he often asked her on her input on some projects, but never becoming the test dummy herself. George, on the other hand, was happy to have Hermione around but seemed to enjoy spending time with Angelina, his girlfriend, and taking care of advertisement and investment possibilities.

"Don't think," Fred whispered, drawing closer to her. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

"But-"

"Shhh," he placed his finger on her lips. She melted there before him, almost falling into him. His butterscotch eyes were lighter than her own mahogany ones, she noted. If she could think, she would remember Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill, and Ginny have the same color eyes while Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Percy, and Ron have eyes of exuberant blue.

"But-" she murmured on his finger, barely being audible. She stretched and looked over Fred's shoulder. George wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"All alone," he equipped, leaning in slowly. Hermione's gaze shifted to a missing poster on the wall. "And I couldn't have my sister watch me. That's a mood killer."

They were barely a whisper apart and Hermione's lips quivered as his breath tickled her skin. She leaned forward without her record. Fred tilted away. She looked at his playing eyes and pressed forward. He, again, evaded her. She wasn't sure why, but she grew irritated. His smile grew wicked. She felt the urge to tackle him. She let out a soft growl. Fred snapped. He pushed his chest against her and pressed his lips onto hers. All of the cells in her body sharpened and her heart beat faster than she could have thought possible. Her mind went all fuzzy and she leaned against the small square headboard built onto her bed. She shifted her legs to in front of her and he propelled his body closer to hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss.

Hermione wasn't sure what was going on, nor did she care. All she knew at the moment was that she wanted him as close as possible. Fred ran his hands up and down her sides. Where he touched, her skin grew on fire. She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, tugging slightly. He bit her bottom lip and boldly slipped his tongue into her mouth and teased her. They broke apart to breathe.

Fred took this time to look at her. Hermione was breathless in his shirt and her mouth was swollen. She was leaning against the wall in the most provocative pose. He straddled her lap and he saw her swallow a lump in her throat. This was just a reaction, of course. Fred couldn't help but feel pride in his actions.

Hermione looked at him through half closed eyes. All of her energy was focused on him. She yearned for him, though she didn't stop to think why all of a sudden. Maybe she did all along. His slightly rough hands slid gently down her arms, arising gooseflesh. She suppressed a shudder and a moan. Then his hands were at the bottom of her shirt, his thumbs circling the object between them. She felt her body react in ways she never thought possible. Just the thought of his hands on the rest of her body set chills to every fiber of her being and shocked her to her already stimulated core. His hand slipped under the fabric and stroked her stomach with his fingers. She smiled and pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his torso. He kissed her ferociously as his hands walked her back and thighs. She sighed onto his lips. In a teasing manner, he slipped off his shirt off her, letting it lightly tickle her skin. He tossed it away.

She tipped her head to the side and he kissed down her neck. He placed a small kiss at her cleavage. She breathed lightly, her hands playing at the small hairs at the base of his neck. He licked at her erected nipple and she let out a loud gasp. He took her other breast into his hand and kneaded it gently. With his mouth he took as much of her left breast as possible. Hermione arched her back to help aid him. She never felt this much pleasure. With Ron, it was second year play compared to this. So much heat and passion radiated off them, she was sure all of Diagon Alley could feel it. Fred switched breasts.

After, Fred slid down the bed, pulling her with him while kicking away the blankets. She scooted enough away from the headboard, and Fred laid her down. One hand still attached to her breast, he kissed and licked his way down to her navel. Hermione gasped out a soft moan. With two fingers he yanked off her knickers. Hermione let out a slight protest for the well being of her panties but it was quickly stifled by a moan as he pressed his mouth close to her center. She gripped tight to the one sheet left on the bed. He abandoned that thought and kissed upward, passed her stomach and in between the valley of her beasts. She grabbed onto the sides of his face and pulled him upward to her mouth to kiss him. While doing so, she pushed him to the side, trying to get him to roll over. He didn't budge.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way, Weasley," she teased into his ear. He, himself, shivered and complied, lying on his back. She straddled his waist, confidently. Fred marveled at the beauty on him. She smiled down at him and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. She wanted to make him wither beneath her as she has been teased by him. Lightly she ran her hand up and down his chest, letting her nails scratch long, red strands that disappeared after a few seconds. At his neck, she sucked and bit a welt as a stamp.

"You injure me, Hermione," he joked, pulling his fingers though her mass hair. She smiled up at him and rubbed her body low onto his. He choked on his words as she lightly wiggled her bum. He mumbled non coherent words as her hands strayed at his lower regions. Slowly, as he done to her, she pulled off his green boxer-shorts. They joined his shirt on the floor.

Quick in a flash, Hermione was under the control of Fred as he swiveled and pinned her beneath his toned body. His erect penis jabbed at her stomach. She took a shaky breath. He leaned closer, letting his lips trail her jaw line.

"Hermione…What do you want?" he murmured into her ear. As an impulse, she arched her back, causing them both to moan as her entrance pressed against his throbbing manhood.

She licked his ear in response. He let out a throaty groan and his body started to ache for her. He mumbled something to her. She smiled wickedly.

"What was that?"

"Please…can I fuck you? Can I make you mine? I want to rattle your mind." Such words gave her gooseflesh. She didn't answer as she wrapped her legs around him, granting him an easier access. He didn't need to ask for a repeat.

Fred slid into her easily into her warm core. They cried out in unison. He thrust into her at an untimed pace, feeling her walls surround his happy penis. Slowly and slowly they found a joint tempo. Hermione clutched onto his ass and pulled him along, faster and faster. Fred's hair fell into his face as he hovered over her, moving up and down her. With one hand, she pushed away the hair to see his eyes. They fell back down again.

With all this buildup inside of him, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to last. He rubbed her clit with his thumb to see her shake and tremble with pleasure. He pressed the button repeatedly.

"Fred, Fred, Fred," she panted and moaned. He wanted to take her into her climax and over the edge before he could let himself go. He pumped faster.

"Hermione, ah!" he groaned before he latched onto her lips. He started to loose rhythm. She grinded her hips opposite of his thrusts. She grabbed onto her bed sheets and crumbled beneath his sweaty body. She couldn't remember feeling this complete and fulfilled. She cried out in ecstasy with little thought about how loud she really was. Fred grunted a response. They came together and rode their waves of pleasure. He pressed his chest against her, his movements slowing. Hermione rolled her eyes back in a final explosion and then sighed.

After a while, he rolled next to her and she cuddled herself onto his heaving chest. His eyes grew sleepy as she traced her fingers on his chest.

"I love you, Hermione," he murmured drifting off to sleep. He was out before she could respond, though she didn't. She stared at the ceiling in a slight nervousness.

_I hope George can open the shop in morning _was the last thing she thought that night. She was overdue for a sleep in.

_Who has to know?_

**A/N: I hope you like this one better. This is the first installment of the two-shot.  
How could I go from this?...Send me your ideas in a REVIEW! And I'll post an ending. Sounds fair, right? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Experiment**

**By: ElmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: It, indeed, has been too long. I didn't plan it to be this way, of course. I wanted to work on my plot development and sometimes I snuck in some homework time for my classes. This May, I would be graduating from Community College (woo-hoo me) and it came to my attention that I may have been neglecting my stories. I have. For this, I can only try to make it better by a quick update, right? Maybe. I believe this would help me kick myself into gear and release some of what I was working on (not too much, just two stories…maybe one additional, new short…) I am going to try to commit myself to releasing something within a week. So, keep a look out!**

**Now, what you all have been waiting for….. PART TWO!**

Hermione woke up later than her usual ungodly wake up call. She laid still, hoping that maybe she would be able to fall back asleep again. There was no luck. She sighed and slowly stretched. She started at her feet and worked her way up to her shoulders. Hermione could say, without a doubt, that she slept better than she did in a long time. There was something about last night that was different; something different about this morning as well, but Hermione couldn't put her finger on it.

Oh, that's right, the red-haired man sleeping naked beside her. How could she have forgotten?

Seeing Fred gave her a start. She was too preoccupied with feeling completely rested, and no wonder why. Guilt rolled heavily in her stomach. How could she have let this happen? Of course she liked him, hell her feelings for him would make even a Twin blush. But this? Jumping on him like a hormonal teenage girl wasn't like her. Oh, what had she done? What had _they _done?

The body beside her started to stir. Hermione grabbed at the sheets around her and covered herself up respectfully. She wasn't sure how his feelings would carry on into the morning. It wasn't as if she had constant experience of this occurrence to base it upon, or any experience like it at all.

"Morning," said a muffled Fred. He yawned and stretched a little, not bothering to cover himself up as Hermione did herself. He winked, "How did you sleep?"

Hermione sat up and pulled the sheet around her tighter, "Fine." Her reply was short.

"I slept wonderfully, thank you for asking," Fred joked, smiling at her. Hermione didn't smile back at him. She stared down at the sheet she covered herself with. She couldn't dare herself to look at him. His hair was tussled from sleep and the night before. His face was sweet and the smile sprawled on it could melt snow on Christmas. Not only was he bare chested, but he was naked. Oh, Merlin, what had she gotten herself into?

"Hermione?" Fred sat up next to her. Hermione had to bite her lip. "What is wrong?"

There was no denying that this scene was right. It was perfect and her poor little heart couldn't handle it. But her head, the damned thing, told her something wasn't right. It kept telling her that no matter how perfect it felt, it shouldn't have been acquired the way it had.

"Hermione?" he asked again. Fred took a hand and placed it under her chin. He coaxed her to look at him. From one look at his eyes, she nearly exploded with pleasure.

"Please tell me," said Fred, but Hermione didn't see his mouth moving. Her head spun.

"I think- " she started, her voice small. She started again, "I think that there has been a mistake. I'm not like this." It was easy for her to confess herself to him. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about how easy it really was.

"I know, Love," he kissed her forehead.

"But it was sudden," the words flew out of her mouth, "So…unplanned…so…" Hermione trailed off seeing Fred's smile spread wider on his face. An electric shock conducted through her. Oh…no…

"What was in that experiment?" she asked. Her voice grew sharp.

That wiped the smile from Fred's face. She saw him calculate the look on her face. Fred reached over his side of the bed and to the floor where he had placed it.

"It was a relaxing spray, it helps for sleeping."

Hermione looked at him as if it weren't the truth. She indeed felt better and slept better, but she was now sure that wasn't what it was.

"Honestly, Hermione," he said, placing the experiment out of sight. "It helps aid sleep…and it _may_ cause some heightened emotions."

"_May_ cause?"

"Okay, it _does_ cause heighted emotions."

Hermione couldn't help but feel mad. She was used as a test subject for this potion, this experiment, and flung herself to the guy who held her strongest feelings. It may have been the liquid, but she couldn't blame it entirely on that. She had made a fool of herself. Of course if she flung herself onto him, Fred would react the way he did. She half expected what she thought she heard him say was just her imagination. Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"Hermione?"

"Please go," she said into her hands. It was muffled, but she was sure he heard clearly.

After a moment, she felt him get off the bed and eventually shutting the door behind him as he left. Upon hearing the soft click of the door, Hermione flung herself out of bed. Her emotions were so raw that no words came to her, no thoughts could describe what her emotions were telling her. She felt angry, exposed, and, most of all, foolish. Hermione wrapped her house-cloak around herself. Facing in the mirror, she sighed. Oh, Merlin, what had she done?

Hermione calmed down enough to be able to put words with her thoughts. She would have to get a new apartment, a new job. Facing what she done, how irrationally she acted, was almost too much. How would she be able to look Fred in the eye again? How could she work with him, knowing that he might think of her as being no more in control of her hormones than a schoolgirl? Where would she start looking for a job similar to what she was doing? She loved working at the Twin's shop. She didn't feel like she worked _for_ them, but worked _with_ them. They liked her opinions and enjoyed her comments about a particular recipe or how to deal with a particular thing in the shop. She would miss it no doubt. She wouldn't come across another job like it.

Hermione turned to her bed. She was going to wash her sheets. While they were in the wash, she was going to inform the Twins that it would be time for her to find her own flat. She then would give them her two weeks nottice. She hoped that was enough time for them to find someone to replace her at the shop and give her enough time to find a new flat to move into. She could always find a small job at a bookshop or something.

She was almost done pulling the sheets and blankets off of her bed when she saw it. The experimental spray bottle. Hermione sighed and picked it up from the floor. She placed it on the dresser. That was when she noticed the note attached to the neck of the bottle. She blinked at it; she didn't notice it before.

_To my love_.

Hermione read it again. And again. And again. She turned the note over. It was blank. She turned it over and read the message again. Hermione closed her eyes and swore a few choice words to herself. If she wasn't a fool before last night, she made one of herself this morning.

Hermione looked at her shut door. Oh, Merlin, what was she going to do _now?_ She had to talk to him, to apologize.

Giving herself a few minutes to think of what to say, she put on a pair of sweatpants and another stolen shirt from Fred. Opening her door slowly, she looked across the hall to where the Twin's rooms were. Nobody. Hermione stretched her neck around the corner to where she could see the living room. Fred sat on the couch in his boxer shorts. In his hands was a rather ragged copy of a title-less book. He quickly looked up at her as she slowly walked closer to him. Cupped in her hands was the little spray bottle experiment. Fred, as observing as he was, gave her a little smile. It was a smile of understanding rather than '_I told you so_'. She placed the bottle in front of him on the coffee table. She wasn't sure what to say. After a moment of collecting her thoughts, she took a big breath.

"I was wrong," she said. It was the most important thing she needed to say. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I just thought…well…It doesn't matter what I thought. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I know, Love," he smiled at her. He placed the book down on the coffee table and reached to her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap.

After a while of silence, Fred broke it up. "It really is for sleeping, you know. We knew you were working so hard at the shop and we wanted to reward you with a nice, relaxing rest. There was something we couldn't counter-act, though, the heightened emotion part. George tried a few attempts on Angelina, but she wasn't so happy about it. With the spray, she yelled at him to stop testing on her. It was something we couldn't work around. I can't tell you how glad I am that you didn't go off yelling at me."

"Oh no, I'm not mad I'm just in…" Hermione held herself back.

Fred kissed her gently on the lips. "I know, Love. Me too."

**A/N: Again, please look out for my latest project. I can't wait to show it to you all!**


End file.
